


Bite Down

by Impalala_Shalala



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers
Genre: ;D, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Oneshot, Sex, bucky deserves so much undivided attention, lots of graphic sex, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalala_Shalala/pseuds/Impalala_Shalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could recognize when she walked into a room even asleep, and that drove him crazy.<br/>She drove him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Down

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated if requested :) Enjoy!

Bucky woke up one morning with the sweet taste of cherry chap stick on his tongue. He made sure it was actually there and not that he drowsy imagining things. It was hers, the special taste of another tongue invading his mouth. 

“Good morning, Bucky." She'd giggle.

He loved that sound, the sound of happiness first thing in the morning. He liked the taste of her too, when her tainted blue jeans hanged around her ankles. 

Bucky loved her lips.

The one between her thighs, especially.

They’d always have that taste that he loved. While writhing under him, he pleasured himself too, sometimes coming on her stomach, sometimes on her breasts, maybe in her mouth if she was in a good mood. 

This morning she felt extra happy, she didn’t know why. Their tongues sliding against each others and he reminisced of all the places it’d been before this. He loved thinking of all those times that she’d cry because the amount of pleasure was too much for her. He loved every single part of her body, every single ragged line and stretch mark, every imperfection that made her self conscious in the end. 

But Bucky made sure to tell her how much she loved her every time he’d get. 

Especially when he was buried inside her and her eyes were screwed shut. 

Those were the times that he’d remember for as long as he lived, and no he wasn’t exaggerating. He found her absolutely beautiful, her scent, her taste, her voice. 

Her voice because even when she’d say the most innocent things like if he wanted extra sugar with his tea, or if he was interested in going out with some of her friends, he’d look at her and smile. But smile because if he said any thing else he’d most likely bend her over against the couch and give her flicks of his hot, moist tongue. 

He could recognize when she walked into a room even asleep, and that drove him crazy.

She drove him crazy. 

Sometimes Bucky would unbuckle his belt and push her shoulders so she’d sit on her knees, in front of his hard-on. And the look in her eyes when she’d glance up at him every once in a while with her mouth stuffed with cock was capable enough to make him come then and there. 

Sometimes he’d think of those moments and come in his boxers, causing quite a mix up when she’d ask what happened that he was going through his whole drawer in just a few days. 

She was so innocent, his beautiful baby, even while sucking on him he thought she was the most pure human he’d ever laid his eyes on.  
\--------  
‘Suck me harder baby-‘ He was interrupted by a little choking sound against his lower thighs. ‘That’s it baby, shh. Come on, I’m so close.’

She was so sweet, so so sweet. She woke him up by giving him his satisfaction. 

Her little hands reached to hold on his member, as she bobbed her head. 

‘Gonna come- baby gonna come,’ He whispered. ‘Don’t stop-‘

His hand reached up to grab her hair and she choked on the little bit she couldn’t take in her mouth. Her eyes watered, but anything to please her lover. 

He spurted a liquid in her mouth and that was the first time she’d swallowed, and he was so happy. His baby was getting so good at taking his cock in her mouth.

Kissing the top of her head, he reached up to carry her frame to the California king bed rented with the room that they currently took shelter. The tired girl reached for his metal arm to hold on to, smiling at how trusting he became of her. 

As they were almost to drift into sleep, she would always stroke his hair and smile. 

She giggled. ‘It’s so soft.’ 

Bucky liked that, even as dangerous as he currently was, that she loved him with as much passion as when they first met, she could find the simplest things to love about him. That's why he was mad for her, because she loved every part of him, his hair, sometimes frizzy from the sweat, his menacing eyes, that at first glance would scare the living shit out of her. 

He finally found the one, he thought. He finally found his best girl.


End file.
